


Touch Me Not

by WindwiseWords



Series: Xenogen City [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Consent, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Medical Examination, Nervousness, Rare Pairings, Research, Roughness, Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Strangers to Lovers, Technically Public Sex, Unheard of Paring?, slight Come Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindwiseWords/pseuds/WindwiseWords
Summary: First Aid is sent to get samples from a greenhouse. He meets an injured Scavenger, roughed up by his gestalt. Terrified, but unable to avoid compassion over his injuries, Aid treats him. Things get a little heated later in...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not entirely pleased with this one, but everyone gets those impulse decisions. Also want to make a note that I have not entirely decided which Scavenger this is. I have to wiggle the plot around to see. This is a come as it flows kind of series.
> 
> No fluff today. Sorry guys. The first half is fluffy, maybe i'll separate it out later.

            Why they needed a greenhouse, First Aid would never know. But he had to admit if it wasn’t for the humidity it would be the perfect place to study medical documents and relax with a good book.

            If he had the time. He found himself collecting samples of these leafy structures to bring to Skyfire. The shuttle locked Starscream and himself in his lab, the pair furiously working to decode the DNA of multiple earthly species. First Aid shook his head and continued to snip tiny samples into test tubes, labeling each one with the tag attached to a plant.

            Somewhere in the distance on the far side of the greenhouse, a door opened and closed; someone else was here. First Aid felt a pang of anxiety travel up his spinal strut, but he forced himself to relax.

            Ever since the ‘cons had moved into Xenogen there had been an increase in paranoia, on both sides of the mixing armies. A soft crack, a stick breaking; he jumped around only to realize it had been under his own foot. _I feel like Red Alert_ , First Aid mused privately. The security officer mellowed out over the last few days, buried in his work with Inferno who grew stronger every day. A smiled crossed his faceplates under his mask.

            There was another snap in the distance, and a strange smell crossed his olfactory receptors. He knew it all too well: processed energon. First Aid ran toward the snap and scent, desperately trying to find the source which most likely was an injured mech.

            The mist that filled the greenhouse distorted the smell but a soft pained grunt caught his attention.

            Peaking warily around a corner of a shrub, he found nobody there. Until a hand rested on his shoulder. Almost physical pain split down his spinal strut and into his arms. First Aid swore he floated forward, directly into a tree before turning around kicking out. He struck the bot in the foot, and heard no cry of pain. He only saw a posture of complete annoyance.

            “Really Autobot? I thought you were one of those protector-guys.” Scavenger, one of the newer members of the city. First Aid had seen him in Swerve’s a few times, always sitting back a seat while his gestalt bickered and drew out designs.

            “I-I… Sorry you spooked me.” First Aid managed to get out. “I’m usually a pacifist.” He tried to pull himself up and watched the bot quirk a brow. First Aid spooked himself so bad he didn’t know which way was up.

            A strong hand hesitantly offered itself out and First Aid surprised himself by taking it. “Whatever. I’m used to getting kicked around. You need to work on that kick though, I barely felt it.” The bot easily hauled the smaller Aid onto his feet and looked down as First Aid stared at him and seemed to cling to his hand. “…Unless you’re going to fix it, I’d like my hand back.” The soft squeak was, dare he think, cute as the little medic dropped his hand.

            First Aid finally took stock of the injuries. A cracked wrist servo, functioning but leaking energon, and more cracked armor on the inside of his left leg. “I can fix you.” He declared, pulling out a small kit. The wounds were minor now but would end up splintering worse doing what he did daily. Or at least what First Aid assumed he was doing these days. “Ah… Maybe we should head back to my ward?”

            “No.” The answer was instant and the mech looked at him suspiciously. “Hook is in there. And I really don’t want to put up with him right now.” First Aid tilted his head quizzically but shrugged and waved him to follow. There was a bench made of huge, flat cuts of stone. It would work as a medical berth, though First Aid was batted away as he began to clean it up. “Don’t patronize me, a few leaves aren’t going to kill me.”

            “Sanitation is key to a functioning disease-free medical ward.” He instantly quoted Ratchet, who declared this while scolding him for putting a scalpel in the wrong container. Not that it was any different from the others but Ratchet was particular.

            The constructicon just stared at him and sat off to one side slowly. He started to brush leaves off himself, humoring the still-startled medic.

            First Aid did his best to hide his nervous tension but he hadn’t ever been good at holding his field. This was a very large, very dangerous, and very scary mech. He set his case of basic tools to the side, and the bag for the plant samples. The bag spilled over and he startled, starting to pick them up and sort them. A hand leaned down and brushed his, helping him pick them up. Another very shameful squeak and he jumped, then looked up apologetically.

            Scavenger glared in irritation. Did this bot think he was going to just tear him in half? Scavenger figured playing nice and offering some help to the mech would get him help in return, but the longer he hung around the more he doubted the ability of this young medic.

            “I’m not going to bite your head off.” He rumbled softly. “I’m not like that.” First Aid froze as they brushed hands again, and he growled. “Should I just go?”

            “No! No.” First Aid panicked and caught his injured hand gently, this time making Scavenger twitch. “I’m sorry I’m used to being shot at by you guys. Or smacked around. Like I said I’m mostly a pacifist unless forced into a battle.” First Aid managed to get all the plant samples gathered together and the last leaf off the rocky bench. “Alright, let me have your hand.”

            The incredibly gentle touch was foreign to Scavenger. Getting kicked around and shot at was familiar to him as well, his gestalt finding him the weak link. He watched the small hands pluck out shards of metal, stitch small tubes for coolant and energon back together, never making a mistake. _So he’s good,_ Scavenger thought, reevaluating the young medi-bot’s skill. With tweezers First Aid plucked the last bit of debris from the wound and then began to ‘glue’ the armor skin back over his hand and wrist.

            “You’ll have to get this rebuilt. I’ll put in a word to Preceptor, see if he can’t find you a solution for that pinch in your coolant line. I’ve cut it for now, that must have been uncomfortable. Just try not to grab anything too hot.” First Aid glanced up. “Lean back a bit, on your palms. Let me see your thigh.”

            “Could buy a mech a drink first.” Scavenger muttered, then when First Aid spooked again, sighed. “Kidding, kidding… Primus you are a jumpy little mech. Autobots don’t joke around?”

            First Aid nodded and began to pull the cracked and partly melted inner-thigh armor free. “Yes they do, just not with me. I’m kind of seen as the kid in the medical bay.” And he was young, but plenty old enough to understand those kinds of jokes. “Ratchet treats me like his sparkling, Red Alert like an older brother, and Knock Out ignores my existence.”

            Scavenger chuckled, making the little medic freeze again. He then snorted and in a fit of temper, locked his heavy legs around the little medic’s shoulders. “I could crush you any time I wanted.”

            _This is how I die,_ First Aid thought, and the medic sat frozen with optics offline for what seemed like hours before he realized Scavenger was petting the top of his head. He whimpered nervously and without much else to do continued to work on the snapped line on the inside of his thigh.

            “I could, but then I’d be no better than those so-called partners of mine.” First Aid glanced up before looking back to his work. It was funny to Scavenger how his hands froze whenever his eyes left, a trained reflex. “I’m not going to hurt you.” Partly to see the reaction again, partly to make a point, the constructicon pulled First Aid’s chin up gently. “Okay? Do we have an understanding?” The medic nodded and pulled away gently to return to work. “You could probably beat me in a fair fight anyways, all honesty.”

            First Aid shook his helm and carefully braced his hand on the inside of Scavenger’s thigh, yanking hard on something. Scavenger grunted in surprise. “I might be able to hold you off at best. But I’m not going to fight you. You’re my patient. And my patient has a warped…” He huffed and finally the tugging stopped. “Supporting strut. There.” He had managed to wrench it back to the position it needed to be in to hold up the cracked armor plate. He began to reattach the plates slowly, reconnecting small wires.

            Scavenger held in a shutter, and finally realized how close this cute little medic was delicate systems _not_ lodged in his leg. He scolded himself for thinking such a thing. Unlike a lot of ‘cons he wasn’t one to force a partner. Judging by the medic’s nervous twitching, there was no way he could seduce the little bot.

            First Aid smiled under his mask as he felt a heavy hand on his head, and looked up. The stare Scavenger gave him made his armor prickle. “Thanks, First Aid. Anything I need to watch for?” For some reason Aid didn’t want the hand to leave, nor the stare. He looked at him like an equal.

            “You will want to avoid the washracks. A cloth and some solvent will do fine. I’d wax the area with something that’s unscented, just to keep moisture off until you get the armor patched… Scavenger?” The medic noticed the hand was rubbing soft circles on his head again. He allowed it until something clicked in his head, what the look meant, what Scavenger was thinking. He pulled away very carefully.

            Instantly at his discomfort Scavenger pulled his hand away, though looked mildly annoyed. “You’re like a Touch Me Not.”

            “W-What?” First Aid began to pack tools up and seemed confused by the comparison. As Scavenger got up, walking off, First Aid figured the mech had finally grown irritated with his nervous antics and left. He went back to his plant samples.

           

Around fifteen minutes later, First Aid heard a soft grunt. Turning around he found a pink tuft of an odd flower stuck in his face. “Touch Me Not.” Scavenger informed, a big finger tapping a leaf on the stem. It all folded up, the leaflets overlapping and hiding against the stem. Exactly like First Aid flinching away. “It doesn’t like being touched.”

“I never figured you to be a plant mech.” First Aid gently took the flower once prompted by a nudge to his hand and studied it. Of course he put it in a test tube, looking at it from the clear glass.

Scavenger growled and looked away. “It’s a quiet place to hide here. None of my gestalt would ever look here.” The questioning stare from the little mech faded into understanding.

“You don’t get along?” First Aid put the tube in his medical kit rather than the sample bag; this one was special for him.

“No. I’m useless to them out of our combination.” He sighed and looked to the side, turning to go before the medic got uncomfortable again. A gentle hand found his injured one and held it.

“They did this to you?” Scavenger nodded. “And you didn’t report them?” He shook his head. First Aid glared under his visor and mask. “You need to report these things.”

“Always been like this. It’s not going to change because Prime tells them to play nice.” Scavenger looked back and saw First Aid staring intently at his face. The joke resurfaced. “Alright if you’re going to stare like that at least kiss me.” He chuckled a bit louder than intended, but to his surprise First Aid laughed with him.

“If you keep joking like that I’m going to take you seriously.” First Aid curled his unoccupied hand just under where his mouth would be and giggled. _Primus he’s cute,_ Scavenger thought numbly, watching as First Aid took his hand and began to lead him through the greenhouse.

The constructicon found himself helping the little medic with his samples. Okay, so really he just held the test tubes and stuck the labels on, but Scavenger found himself enjoying the time listening to the medic babble about different plant properties and how some were toxic to humans but fine for other animals. _A cute nerd,_ Scavenger chuckled to himself. Aid paused and looked back at him before continuing on.

First Aid couldn’t stop talking, and the chuckle made him even more nervous around the huge mech. He had gotten to a section of the greenhouse that was roped off low; any human visitors that they would get when the city opened to vacationers wouldn’t be allowed. The plants were known for aphrodisiac effects, and the last thing anyone wanted to deal with was organics fragging in the garden. “So, we figured we’d rope it off. Scavenger?”

The mech stepped over the rope and went to investigate. When First Aid stopped him by clinging to his hand, the mech shrugged. “They don’t affect us so I figured I could look closer.” First Aid nodded, stepping over the rope as well and following him. The plants were very pretty, and for a moment he thought it a shame to keep them roped off. First Aid stopped to collect the seeds of one plant and Scavenger went to sit on a large bench similar to the one they had used before. The inside of his leg was kind of sore from the bent strut and he flexed it.

“Is it bothering you?” The medic came over and pushed his leg to the side, demanding silently to take a look. He scanned the plating and felt the heavy hand on his head again. A strange approval came up from the depths of his sensor net and he froze up solid again, hand on Scavenger’s thigh.

Scavenger almost growled at him for freezing up again, but the little mech’s shiver made him cut off his voice box. He had flinched and pulled away but never shivered. Their eyes met for a split second, Scavenger staring much longer than First Aid could take and the little bot looked away. “First Aid…”

The deep rumble of his name made the feeling return as a jolt. _Oh Primus, no way,_ Scavenger thought with a soft chuckle. To test his theory he stroked a finger down the side of the small helm and across his jaw. That earned him another light shutter. He went to draw his hand away only to have two little hands grip onto it and whine. They both seemed surprised.

“I’m sorry.” First Aid apologized, though he didn’t know what for. Scavenger mumbled that it was okay, and put his hand on the side of First Aid’s head. He leaned into the touch, the hand rougher than his but comforting. He was aware of Scavenger’s other hand sliding under his arm, and couldn’t figure out what he was up to.

Scavenger smirked at the squeak created when he hauled First Aid into his lap. “Primus you are just a cute little thing aren’t you, Aid?” The words were breathed against the top of his head and those big hands held him against a much bigger chest. Aid whined softly, and hid into the big warm chestplates.

“If you say so. I… You’re pretty good looking yourself.” Aid managed to get out, finding it was true and not just a returned compliment. A rough-and-tumble type, not like the compassionate and gentle personality First Aid pictured himself with. _He’s gentle enough. At least with me,_ Aid thought privately, feeling big hands start to wander a bit over his frame. The touches went from warming glow to almost burning; if he was on fire, he didn’t want anyone to put it out.

Scavenger chuckled as he felt the little figure beneath him heat up slowly, and his own vents clicked up a notch as his body warmed. Slowly he slid down and turned to lean First Aid up against the bench. His mask involuntarily snapped back as Scavenger leaned to kiss it, and to the constructicon’s surprise, First Aid closed the gap and pressed their lips together.

Scavenger growled softly and overtook the kiss, licking once and only once for permission before First Aid allowed his glossa into his mouth. There was no fight for dominance, Aid relaxing under his strength and only pushing when he needed a strong invent to cool off.

“Aid.” Scavenger called, trying to pull the heated little body back to attention. “Aid, if you aren’t entirely sure about this, then we need to—“Scavenger grunted as surprisingly strong legs latched around his waist, bringing them together at the hips with a clang. Aid said nothing, just panted and stared up while chewing his bottom lip. “…I’m not good at stopping.” He warned once more before roughly pulling the tiny mech under him and ravaging his neck cables with licks and kisses.

The heat took over quickly and First Aid mewled, causing Scavenger to pause despite his words. Aid pushed against and grinded into his interface cover, and Scavenger took a chance to bite gently. The breathy cry was exactly what he had hoped for and he soothed the nip with his glossa.

“Oh Primus!” Aid moaned, throwing his arms around Scavenger’s neck and grinding into him. The larger mech forced him down against the grassy ground, large fingers searching for heated zones to rub and caress.

“Wrong name, sweetspark.” Scavenger chuckled, then laughed at First Aid’s momentary panic that he had offended his partner. “I’m not going anywhere, Aid. You look good like this.” He growled against the little mech’s forehead, and with a soft whimper Aid’s panel snicked and opened up.

_So he got it detailed,_ Scavenger observed before his hand engulfed the small red-and-white spike, little biolights dotting the underside. He squeezed gently and got that cute little squeak from his cute little medic. First Aid moaned his name, bucking into his hand while at the same time sliding dexterous hands between Scavenger’s hips. The larger mech was surprised when the manual clasps were unhooked. _Of course, a medic would know where those are._

“Eager are we? Or just want to see what you’re dealing with?” Judging by the stare locked onto his hardening spike, First Aid was spooked by the size and heavy ridges on the underside. To make him forget the worry, Scavenger stroked a finger around his valve slowly, making his intentions clear while also collapsing Aid back into a moaning, mewling mess.

“S-Scavenger!” He bucked his hips at the mech’s hand. “More. Please, just…” First Aid had very few experiences close to this; sure he interfaced before, but it had been flings on an overcharged and drunken whim. They didn’t care about his pleasure and often left him wanting. The slowly circling finger on the softening valve’s outer ring made him clench in desire.

Obeying the pleas, Scavenger pushed his little finger into the mech and growled, feeling the tight heat. “You don’t have your seal do you?” Before Aid could glare at him he clarified. “You don’t seem the type to interface often, if at all.”

“N-No, I don’t.” Aid moaned and tore into the grass as Scavenger slid the finger in and out slowly. “Scavenger, I can take more.” He informed softly. “I’ve got toys.” He had needs like any other mech.

Scavenger decided to try a bit of dirty talk. It wasn’t his thing, but the mech seemed to react to his voice. Rutting his spike up against Aid’s leg, he growled softly and slipped his next finger into the tight heat of Aid’s valve, stroking at a node hidden in the soft, wet lining. “Toys huh? So you’re a bit kinkier than you let on?” The growling chuckle sent shutters through Aid’s armor and it parted to let out heat. He slipped his other hand into the gaps and pressed on sensitive wires. “What turns you on? I bet you have a big false spike. But not one this size.” He shoved up against Aid’s knee again and to the little mech’s credit, he tried to grab for him. “No, sweetspark, this is all about you.” Scavenger was always being taken advantage of; he was a giver despite his dominant nature.

“B-Big spike.” He nodded and gasped as the two fingers inside his valve stretched him, and finally managed to win the little battle to get a small hand around Scavenger’s spike. It was hot, and as he rubbed down the ridged underside as far as he could he earned a deep moan from his partner. A third finger was added and he began to feel a stretch, only to have the small discomfort pushed away by pleasure as Scavenger rubbed against the small outer node. “A-ah! Scavenger!”

The clenching on his fingers was good enough for Scavenger to rev his engine powerfully, the vibrations going right to First Aid’s node. The little mech shrieked in pleasure before an overload crashed over him hard, drawn out by the thrusting of Scavenger’s fingers in his valve. Scavenger stopped as Aid whimpered, sensitive now and limp under the larger mech. The little medic was easy to scoop up, and with careful shifting ended up in Scavenger’s lap, curved with his chest toward a very eager spike. After a few minutes soft hands wrapped around the spike and rubbed again, earning a pleased purr of engines. That seemed to re-energize the spent First Aid, who daringly leaning in to kiss the tip.

“Oh you are just too cute.” Scavenger rubbed his hand over Aid’s head and got a soft purr in return. “But you’d look cuter writhing under me with my spike buried in your valve.” Aid froze, and wiggled out of his lap. Had he gone too far? “Aid…” He started an apology until he realized the medic had turned his rear to Scavenger, and with shy hesitance Aid pushed three of his own fingers into his valve. Lubricate squished between them and fell on the grass, Scavenger watching with stunned appreciation. The bigger mech stroked himself to the sight.

Aid felt dirty in the best of ways doing this for someone else. He moaned and crouched into the grass, tearing it with his fingers as he stretched himself out. It had been some time since he _had_ time to play with his toys, and for a split second went through what to do if Scavenger ended up tearing him. There was no doubt in his mind even as he thought of this; he wanted that big spike in his valve _now_. “Scavenger! I-I need you. Please.” Biting a lip apprehensively he wiggled his rear. “Fill me up.”

Scavenger crawled over and arched over First Aid’s back, pulling his hips so the opening of his valve was flush to the underside of his spike. He rubbed up and down slowly, catching ridges on Aid’s outside node. “Such a cute, needy little medic.” And before Aid could respond, Scavenger lined up and thrust into him half way. The tightness suffocated his spike in pleasure, and he snarled, leaning forward and catching himself on his good hand. Aid screamed, a mixture of pain and pleasure sparking through his valve walls. The nodes were pressed out, rubbing against the lining.

“Scavengerrr…” First Aid relaxed into a purring moan as Scavenger relaxed some of the sting away, rubbing at his abdomen and then his spike. There was a soft hitching cry as the ridges caught the outside of the valve rim and rang softly as they forced inside. “A-Ah!” He bit his lip, the thick base starting to push a little too far out on the lining.

“Shhh, you’re doing so well, Aid.” To reward the medic he pulled out partly for relief, and pushed as much as was comfortable back in. Aid’s vocalizer shorted, and he revved his engine instead. With every thrust a bit more of Scavenger’s spike disappeared inside and eventually he was hilted in the tight heat that was First Aid. And he _loved_ it, moaning against the top of First Aid’s head and bucking his hips to grind against him.

First Aid jolted as the tip of the big spike rubbed over sensitive ceiling nodes. He wanted to make words, tried to form sentences to tell Scavenger it was good but all that came out was soft whimpering and moans. They transformed to keening wails as Scavenger tested his comfort, pulling out and slamming back in at different angles and rates before finding the one that made him howl the loudest and set a hard pace.

All First Aid could do was tear into the soft ground and hold on for dear life. Scavenger was _good_ , hot and so big and Aid mumbled praises into the delicate grass he was pushed into. It should have smelled soft and earthy but all he could smell was lubricant and the faintest tinge of transfluid. First Aid arched his back and moaned as a hand wrapped itself under him and tucked against his abdomen, holding him steady.

“Scavenger! Close!” He managed to get out, breathy and the words quickly faded into panting. Scavenger’s reply was a deep moan, fading into a growl as he leaned to bite onto a sensitive neck cable. The sharp sting was surprisingly gratifying and pushed First Aid over into his second overload.

Scavenger tried to hold off his own gathering charge but found it untamable under the cycling calipers of First Aid’s valve. He saw static as overload was milked from his spike, Aid’s valve doing its best to pull him and hold him in. Scavenger obliged and stuck their hips together, pouring transfluid into the little mech.

First Aid felt his gestation tank snap open but without a spark merge it was of little concern to him. Until he realized their size difference applied to one’s transfluid tank as well. He whimpered and wiggled but Scavenger gently held him by the hips and shushed him, apparently wanting First Aid to take it all. He had only been a giving partner so Aid just sank a bit lower onto the grass and allowed the mech to put every drop into him.

“You said fill you up.” Scavenger murmured, chuckling and stroking over First Aid’s abdomen. There was a soft click, First Aid’s gestation chamber snapping shut. Finally Scavenger pulled out slowly, both mechs sensitive. He winced as his spike pulled back into its housing, prompting a worried look from the medic. Scavenger laughed. “Don’t worry it’s just sore. Tight aft you got there.” Scavenger let his panel close over a mess, and slowly shifted First Aid to be in his lap.

Aid’s panels closed as he was lifted, and the little mech moaned and put a hand on his abdomen. The slightest swell of a very full tank. This hadn’t ever happened before and First Aid looked away, mask snapping back into place to hide embarrassment. “You take things quite literally.” He managed to say after a while, and felt a bit hand rest over his littler one.

“Honest to Primus I planned on pulling out of you and overloading on your back.” Scavenger rubbed the gentle curve and got a squeak out of the medic. He chuckled and started rubbing patterns. “I think I’m glad I didn’t.”

“You should warn your much smaller partner if you’re going to fill them up that much.” Aid pointed out, grumbling a bit as he was shifted. It felt weird.

“Well you did ask for it. Scarily enough, I could go another round if I really wanted to.” First Aid’s jaw would’ve dropped if his mask was off. Scavenger chuckled and cuddled the little mech closer. “You are just… Wow. I’m usually not one for cute little mechs like you.” Maybe it was the way First Aid looked at him with reverence and a touch of fear, though that fear probably was more intimidation now.

First Aid allowed the cuddling, and a cuddle bug himself nestled right into the large chestplates. “I’ve never been called cute before. Not like this anyway.” He felt recharge calling, and felt safe in this mech’s arms. Somewhere in his mind he equated this as sleeping with the enemy, but if he was the enemy, then the ‘cons were going soft.

Scavenger moved to lean up against the stone bench and sighed as First Aid fell asleep in his arms. He was happy the little mech warmed up to him enough to cuddle, but felt bad moving. He didn’t want to wake his sleepy… Whatever this made him. Partner was too far, but First Aid did seem to trust him more than just a casual friend; clearly with what just happened he liked Scavenger. Autobots didn’t frag bots they didn’t like.

Too much to think about, Scavenger slowly slid to the side, laying Aid in the grass and spooning around him. If his gestalt found him, they’d be stunned; he smirked and snuggled Aid closer. This was a boost to his confidence, and may have earned him a new bot to hang out with. “Later, we really will go get that drink.” He mumbled, before relaxing to the soft sound of First Aid’s vents.


End file.
